User talk:Agent Z
Hey guys! hi Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 Message You never answered my message on your bakugan wiki-Leonidas1234 19:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What was it. It was about my cyber lab article and a word in it.-Leonidas1234 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm bored. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh lemme check Look at Dharey and Helden.-Leonidas1234 19:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it sorry. :( They are 2 bakugan who go around all the vestroias putting on comedy acts with their friends and go on wacky adventures.-Leonidas1234 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like the idea People aren't supposed to. That's what makes them brilliant.-Leonidas1234 19:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK? Im bored now................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 20:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Make a new article... Make a youTube video. Of you dancing then send me the link heres mine www.youtube.com/MrAwesomeBlaise I dont own a camera. My account is here. http://www.youtube.com/user/CodeandHack359 SHOOP DA WOOP!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL Its awesome.(Kyle walks up to me)Kyle:Hey Angelo.Me:......FIRIN MA LAZAR BWAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (I hit Kyle with a giant lazer) DR OCTAGONAPUS! (Shoots Angelo) I WIN! Death:RANDAL OCTAGONAPUS!!!!! (Hits you) I win I WANTTHREE WISHES!!!! I WISH RANDAL WAS DEAD! and i auditioned. should i email you the video. what's your email i'll email it to you. Don't we all want 3 wishes????????????/ --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know yours, 1 I wish monarus was alive. 2 I wish i could make out with monarus 3 i wish purple monarus was alive. Put the audition on your channel and write the reason in the description.-Leonidas1234 23:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok :Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 all the pizza in the world, and #3 world peace. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) thepizaa owuld get cold. 1 bakugan was real and i was dan but i had this life 2 all the money in the world 3 WORLD PEACE! Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 World Peace, and #3 An ulimated amount of wishes. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My wishes #Omega Drago was real #All bakugan were real (could talk) and Ultima Vestroia was real #All of the characters I made up (except evil ones) were real. Hello I happen to be the owner and head admin. Now I hate to say 'I'm in charge', but that's exactly the case. Now while I admit that I am not nearly as attentive to the pages on this wiki as I should be, I must also point out the fact that a fair majority of Rec (and your) articles are in blatant disregard to some of the rules I set up and established when this wikia was conceived, and I have continued to be nice enough to allow them to coexist with this wiki. Now then, if you'd like me to throw away the role of 'good cop' and instead become 'rule-abiding cop', then I'd be more than happy to take on the position. I just need you to trust that I know what I'm doing here. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You talkin' smack about me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z you get into a large amount of situations dont you-Leonidas1234 20:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do. No, the other guy at the top of this section. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 21:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Want to battle Zero Dragonoid for a big epic battle?-Leonidas1234 21:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he was talkin smack about me you and Leonidas!!!!!!!!! Want to be respected???? go here, www.bakuganfanon2.wikia.com you can be and admin just copy and paste your articles. Click Here. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 21:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Nobody can beat me while Im using Zero Dragonoid-Leonidas1234 22:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Our brawl!-Leonidas1234 22:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a girlfriend now. :WHO CARES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I do she's smokin hot.... :) She's awesome Rec how old are you. Brawl!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 23:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure... Sorry I just want to have an epic brawl.-Leonidas1234 00:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It's tqo in the morning for you. Actually my family had to come back from vacation because my Mom had an important job.-Leonidas1234 00:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your not better than me, I'm worse than you. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it I'll subscribe to you on Youtube. Yeah :( -Leonidas1234 00:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well battle! Watch this to understand. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRHURDU6YJY&feature=channel --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That battle was short.-Leonidas1234 00:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Or was it now. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Too short. Rec how do you change the pics in the signautrE? If you mean how, --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Do you own any pets?-Leonidas1234 01:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Two Dogs IM ON BAKUGAN DIMENSIONS!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 19:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG BATTLE ME! I have a Quake Dragonoid and a couple other of my real life bakugan.-Leonidas1234 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Awesome what server are you on? Coredem. My computer wont let me get past the start though.Any idea what to do?-Leonidas1234 20:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No I'm just playing it. Its working better.-Leonidas1234 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My DNA Codes aren't working did you battle Maraucho yet? Yes.-Leonidas1234 20:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My DNA Codes aren't working Mine are working just fine.What bakugan is it?-Leonidas1234 20:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dharak AirKor Rock Hammer Twin DEstructor and SpiLight Battle Gear can only be accessed if you have a bakugan of that attribute (determined by color).-Leonidas1234 20:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) kk Also im on the Coredem Server in the Residential area.-Leonidas1234 21:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm onAvior. Go on Coredem when you get the chance.-Leonidas1234 21:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Im changing to Avior.Where are you?-Leonidas1234 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) the soccer field My user name is Leonidas89. What is yours?-Leonidas1234 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Im at the soccer field.-Leonidas1234 21:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) AgentZ I wanna Brawl you.-Leonidas1234 21:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's Brawl. Anyone try BD yet??? '-Rec' On it right now!!!! Me Too. '-Rec' Answer my friend requested My game is messing up now.-Leonidas1234 22:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It's so hot in my house, the DNA codes are revealing themselves. '-Rec' Yeah it's messing me up too!!! I don't know, I hope it's not like the 1st FF Beta teasting, where you loose everything, so I'm uploading all but 4. '-Rec' FF beta testing?-Leonidas1234 22:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) FusionFall Beta Testing. '-Rec' Oh. They put more work in then they were going to originally so probably it wont happen like that on Bakugan Dimensions. This is also an official game release beta.-Leonidas1234 22:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you see its back online yet?-Leonidas1234 22:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm still on, and won again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-Rec' What is? dimensions.-Leonidas1234 22:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't logon Weird.-Leonidas1234 22:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I got the boot. =-( '-Rec' What?-Leonidas1234 22:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No one could get on, but I never left, but now I can't either. '-Rec' Im still on.-Leonidas1234 22:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aw we can battle on the webchat. Yeah............(worried)yeah.-Leonidas1234 23:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Go on the Chat it saved on my acrhive Im on.-Leonidas1234 23:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I will play my N64 after all. '-Rec' Rec i have pics from our battle Where are you?-Leonidas1234 23:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Right here. Go on the chat.-Leonidas1234 23:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nah. K. Want me to give any of your characters a BakuHuman form?-Leonidas1234 00:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaze It happens when Blitz gets kidnapped so Lash gives Blaze Gamma Drago to use. Blaze becomes Gamma Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Blaze and Perfect Blitz. Core Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) nice. The picture is epic.right?-Leonidas1234 00:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm photochopping the perfect core onto it k.It cant be the perfect core itself though remember.- Leonidas1234 00:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't care The article could get spammed.-Leonidas1234 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Anyone want to brawl me on BD before I brawl Fabia??????? '-Rec' I will try to get on.-Leonidas1234 00:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Rec where is Fabia? Warp to the park, and go northwest of the fountain. '-Rec' I ONLY GET DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 00:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It stopped but now all I get are system errors.-Leonidas1234 00:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it's annoying Rec have you been on even since The game is cool but the site sucks-Leonidas1234 00:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm on right now. '-Rec' IK1! What?-Leonidas1234 00:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I GOT DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!GRR!!!!!-Leonidas1234 00:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know k. Did you finish the picture for Core Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't Alright. Im writing a review on a wiki as we speak.-Leonidas1234 00:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) http://entertainmentreview.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions_review I just beat Jake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my level shot up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-Rec' I DONT CARE!!!!!!!!- User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) MEGABRONTES YOU ARE SO MEAN. Excuse him he was angry last night.He sprained his leg-Leonidas1234 18:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. Some kid pushed him down a flight of stairs-Leonidas1234 20:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) That must hurt. He was lucky. I once got pushed down a flight of stairs MADE OF STONE!!!!!!!! The stairs he got pushed down were metal as he told me and we actually did compare it.-Leonidas1234 20:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohh harsh Look at the new rules for BakuHuman battling.-Leonidas1234 20:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just did. Want to help me set up the Fusion Arena?-Leonidas1234 20:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) sure. Create the battle rooms using the basic bakugan elements and the Ultima Vestroia elements.-Leonidas1234 20:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't ant to battle right now. K but just create the rooms for it.-Leonidas1234 20:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not right now Alright. I will create some and you can make the rest later. I will do the Ultima Vestroia attributes.-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Doing good so far-Leonidas1234 20:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Niceee The Beatles Rule! 20:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Finished. Also I have the most edits on here.-Leonidas1234 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Same wth me and Rec. Cool. Have you checked bakugan dimensions today?-Leonidas1234 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Down for Maintenance. When I go on it says Servers full-Leonidas1234 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I wish it was Maintenence, then I could play. '-Rec' He has to be 18 minimum-Leonidas1234 21:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 18 at the least-Leonidas1234 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) NOOO That's weird an insane adult Versus kids? 16 then-Leonidas1234 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 14 like everyone else. Thanks for Prickley's color. '-Rec' Wrath was born 2 years before everyone but Klara who was born 1 year before him-Leonidas1234 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeh so 14 everyone is twelve K.Wrath is 14 and Klara is 13. I worded it wrong earlier. She was born 1 year after Wrath-Leonidas1234 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool Want to make an arena battle which will become the final battle(BakuHuman battle)-Leonidas1234 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Noo K........Im bored. Oh yeah I-(Kool aid man bursts through wall and screams Oh Yeah)-Leonidas1234 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG DANEBOE! (I look at my coca cola) oh no (The kool aid man kills me)-Leonidas1234 21:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I need more edits. Why?-Leonidas1234 21:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) So I can beat you in edits. Now at 700-Leonidas1234 21:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) holy Crap Yep.Want to go through the process to get registered to be able to battle in the fusion arena. (Stop asking him.) Ok.-Leonidas1234 21:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I think that we went too far with all this powerful stuff. We should have a page where players can have one Evolved Bakugan like Iike there will be a story where somebody devolves them and i have Neo Drago and you have Delta Drago and Lash has Ultimate Drago. And it also messed up their genetic code and they get different power levels and attributes. Lets make a seperate wiki for BakuHumans then-Leonidas1234 22:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Let's make a Bakugan Dimensions Wiki. You make a BD wiki and I will make a BakuHuman Wiki.-Leonidas1234 22:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Check what out and visit my Wiki www.bakugandimensions.wikia.com My new Monarus pic. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuhumanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/BakuHumanBattle_Wiki -Leonidas1234 22:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Im going to be starting the first storyline called BakuganHuman. It is going to b in the style of episode titles for chapters. Chapter 1 is 'Malfunction in Fusion Junction'. On what website. The link above my storyline message.-Leonidas1234 23:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I got a Crimson StrikeFlier and a Crimson Dhark and a Sub Terra Coredem Cool.-Leonidas1234 00:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) On Bd, Dharak looks OLD. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I know right! Ancient Dharak!!! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Epic Name! I just got a new girlfriend! :Once again, who cares!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What is her name?-Leonidas1234 00:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Kathryn Kathryn............that sounds like a cliche name-Leonidas1234 00:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It's pronounced Kathrine. I understand that. There are 5 girls at my school with that name. Exact same spelling and pronunciation-Leonidas1234 00:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm so bored and tired and practicing guitar. I had a guitar once.......I was holding it when I got pushed down those stairs and it broke.-Leonidas1234 00:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Electric? how much money was the lottery prize your parents won. 50,000.It was an old guitar though I had since I was 7. Cool This pic is awesome. '-Rec' (I push you down the stairs with your guitar) Ha Ha.-Leonidas1234 00:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Monarus has large breasts. Ew.......Wait I have heard stuff more gross.-Leonidas1234 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ... '-Rec' It's true. It's feminine. Once again ... '-Rec' (Thinks of something to annoy someone) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 01:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I I ????-Leonidas1234 01:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I have perfected Monarus' page, until I type more of the sequel. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 01:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, now I have. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 01:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You should make her an infobox. Do you want to know the game????? I need to upload new pics!!!!!!! When will this end!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do awnt to know the game! FIRST: Do you own a PS3, or an Xbox 360?????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 20:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) XBox360 SECOND: Go to Wikipedia, and type "SCIV." --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 20:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the bakugan video game?-Leonidas1234 20:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes and Soul Calibur 4? How is the bakugan game-Leonidas1234 20:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) DS, beat it in 5 days. This pic is still awesome. '-Rec' When I have the chance I will try it out for Xbox 360 at Play and Trade.-Leonidas1234 20:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ncieeeeee, This is just a tiny question.Want to BakuHuman battle or basic bakugan battle?-Leonidas1234 20:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) AS SOON AS. We NEED to upload pics again, I got a new Monarus one. '-Rec' I KNOW REC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you think me you and Leonidas should be Admins? And I drew a Birdagon that had been posessed by the Anti-A-Core. Could Blitz have his own evil forms like Omega Drago?-Leonidas1234 20:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I'm writing a new story. The forms could be in a filler arc-Leonidas1234 20:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could work on my story. '-Rec' Dude do you and Leonidas1234 wanna be on a Dimensions team. I'm a team of 1, and I need a new DSi. '-Rec' I just lostmy writing computer What?-Leonidas1234 20:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I have my normal computer and one that I write on. How did you lose your writing one?-Leonidas1234 20:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My phone and my computer match. '-Rec' I lost my Laptop because my dad lost it. Dang.Until you can use a writing computer again you should just use this one to write for the time being.-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It was a 2k Dollar MacBook Pro Black O_O '-Rec' My friend Jerry had one of this. Dog got a hold of it when it fell on the floor while he and his family were all asleep-Leonidas1234 20:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Crap. He got a new one on his birthday 5 weeks later-Leonidas1234 20:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one here who's poor?????????????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 20:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rec youre poor?!?!? It's ok I just make a lot of money. Thats to far.Nobody here is poor.Maybe not much money but all of us are middle class. We just ran out of our lottery money yesterday because of bills-Leonidas1234 20:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rec your not poor!!!!!! Wemight have to move because of bills. '-Rec' .......Same here.The lottery was luck.-Leonidas1234 20:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) This makes me sad. '-Rec' PICS ARE ABLE TO BE UPLOADED! Im on Dharak--User:Leonidas1234{Leonidas1234}} 00:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Me and rec are on StrikeFlier. I will try to switch and battle you--User:Leonidas1234{Leonidas1234}} 00:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I Lost. Lost what?-Leonidas1234 01:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I lost to AZ. I'm fighting Jake. K.-Leonidas1234 01:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Im next to the school stairs-Leonidas1234 01:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad. Im angry at the game for it annoying me with servers full and down for maintenance but no-Leonidas1234 01:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) This is boring. Battles are fun though. Why not battle me.-Leonidas1234 01:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) That is to late in the storyline for Wrath to be that insane.-Leonidas1234 01:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) SAD My computer crashed. OMG NOOOO!!! That sucks Rec... OMEGA IS PYRUS!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 16:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Im on dimensions-Leonidas1234 16:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I know Omega is Pyrus but the machine screws up the DNA Code. K.Omega defeats Sigma Helios by turning into Sigma Drago and that puts the guardian ending as a cliffhanger as Blaze,Kyle,and Blitz behold Beta Drago when a giant power surge hits Omega.How does that sound?-Leonidas1234 19:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Didn't read it all are you on dimenuons? I was but it is screwing up because in battle I have different bakugan then I have equipped.-Leonidas1234 19:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) WEird go back on I'm on Dharak. K. Where on it?-Leonidas1234 19:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right where REsidential is. It keeps saying im logged in on another machine-Leonidas1234 19:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) nevermind-Leonidas1234 19:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Then log off on another machine Dharak is not showing up-Leonidas1234 19:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Lumagrowl then Im on Dharak and it says you dont exist or are offline-Leonidas1234 19:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Lumagrowl and it says ur online. Im freaked out-Leonidas1234 19:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Go on Lumagrowl. K. Find me next to Dan in residential.-Leonidas1234 19:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It says your on Dharkak. This happened to you before?-Leonidas1234 19:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you on Lumagrowl. Im waiting for Dharak to pop up so I can go in and log out then come back on and go to lumagrowl-Leonidas1234 19:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Just go onto Lumagrowl, New plan:Just wait until Lumagrowl works-Leonidas1234 19:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Go on Dharak because that is the only one that works for me when it shows up-Leonidas1234 19:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC)